youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vladimir Dracula/@comment-2602:306:C592:6D90:4D18:D72D:730B:D5BB-20171117055516
There are a few errors that need correcting, and if there is consensus, I will gladly make the changes. For some reason, I have become enthralled by this series and have watched it four times in order to flesh out all the details. In the first season (series), Vlad has his 13th birthday, indicating he is thus 12 at the very beginning. Because the first season was produced in 2006, and assuming the action also takes place in 2006, Vlad (as Adam Giles) would have been born in 1994 (not '96). Following this line, season 1 Vlad is 12/13, then season 2 he would be 13/14. Thus he takes the crown of the Grand High Vampire at the age of 14. It should be noted that three others had previously attempted to take the crown and were turned to dust (Vlad's cousin Boris, the clan leader of Scotland, and the clan leader of China -- an otherwise unheard of female vampire leader). Count Dracula would have been the next to attempt the crown (and have been "dusted"), but was saved when Vlad stole the crown knowing the truth of his destiny. When we begin season 3, Vlad has not yet reached his 16th birthday and so has not yet faced the "blood mirror"; so at the beginning of the season, he is 15, but having already acquired many of his vampire powers. Thus we see that there was only a gap of about a year or so, not four years as stated in the narrative above. Therefore, in season 3, Vlad is 15/16; season 4, he is 16/17; and season 5, 17/18, having his 18th birthday at the end of season 5. As for the Westenra family, Magda's parents are Atilla and Krone. One thing that is unique about this whole series and the very concept behind it, is that vampires (as well as vampires with werewolves and vampires with humans) can bear children and raise families. I believe this idea is not found anywhere in "traditional" vampire lore. Nevertheless, it does provide grist to carry this show through five seasons. Another matter concerning the family tree: Even though Malik has been told by his mother, Elizabeta, that Count Dracula is his father, we eventually learn she had lied to him and this is not the case. Neither we nor Malik ever find out who his real father is. Something that strikes me as odd throughout this whole story is that since vampires don't age after becoming vampires, then shouldn't they all look to be 16 years old? Since every one of the main characters was born and raised in a vampire family, then they would all have taken on full vampire status at the age of 16 and supposedly stopped aging at that time. Obviously, they play fast-and-loose with a lot of the vampire "rules"; after all, it is a children's program. Perhaps I should say that season 1 was a children's program. Each subsequent season, though maintaining a good deal of humor, becomes increasingly dark and heavy, with the arc of seasons 2 through 5 progressively and inevitably leading up Vlad's 18th birthday and the time he will take on full status as the Chosen One and the Grand High Vampire. In this process, there entails a great deal of intrigue and double-crosses. (It just occurred to me that nobody ever uses crucifixes against these vampires. I suppose the producers felt the necessity to leave out any of the religious elements from vampire lore.) And then there are even a few subtle references of an adult nature here and there in the later seasons. And yet, even in the end, he doesn't stick around to be the great leader of the vampires as we might think someone of his status should, or as indicated by such strong emphasis throughout on him being the Chosen One, but goes off on further world travel adventures with his companion Talitha, apparently leaving (abdicating) his authority to an unspecified leadership.